Raising Gus
by Victoria Kinney
Summary: Brian is thrown for a loop when he has to raise Gus after the munchers' deaths.
1. The Accident

Lindsay and Melanie sat in the front seat and drove to pick Gus up from Brian's. He had stayed the night with his daddy and Brian had called to tell them Gus was ready to go home.  
  
Mel reached over and took her hand. Jenny was at Debbie's and they were picking her up afterwards.  
  
"Watch out Mel!" Lindsay screamed as a flash of headlights was suddenly in front of them.  
  
Mel screamed as she turned the wheel and hit a guard rail. The car went crashing down the cliff and hit the rocks.  
  
Then Everything went black.


	2. Brian Deals

Brian had received the call and was in shock. He immediately went to Gus's side, careful not to wake him he kissed his cheek and just stood there.

Brian looked at his sleeping son and swallowed a sob. Brian Kinney didn't cry.

Justin knew, just by looking at Brian that he was on the verge of losing it.

They went into the bedroom and Justin felt Brian's shoulders shaking. He turned Brian to face him and saw the tears streaming down his face.

"She's gone." He sobbed and clutched at Justin. "I know, I know baby." Justin said, his voice thick with sobs.

"Why?" Brian asked sobbing completely. To hell with his god damned pride, he was in more pain than Jack Kinney had ever caused him or could ever have caused him.

"I don't know." Justin said softly. Justin held Brian as the two of them cried.

Justin started to get up to get a bottle of water and Brian clung tighter. "Don't leave me please!" Brian panicked.

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere sweetheart, but you need some water." Justin told him gently. He was up and back before Brian could miss him, or so he thought.

Brian just sat there, his best friend other than Michael was gone, the mother of his son, gone, how was he to explain that to Gus?

"Daddy?" Gus called as he got up. "Yeah sonnyboy?" Brian asked trying desperately to hide his tears. "I need some water please." The boy told him.

"Here Gus." Justin handed him a cup and put him back in bed. "Night Justin." Gus said sleepily. "Night Gus." Justin said and kissed his cheek.

"How am I going to tell him?" Brian asked. "I'll be right there Bri, you don't have to do this alone. Not anymore." Justin told him.

"I love you sunshine, I know I haven't said it before, but I'm saying it now." Brian told him. Justin was at a loss for words, he knew part of it was the grief, but the other part, he wasn't so sure about that.

"I love you too Brian." Justin told him and held him.


	3. Telling Gus, Making it legal

The next morning Gus was awake early as usual and Brian didn't see the point in putting it off, he knew it would be extremely hard for the five year old and telling him later would be no different.

Brian lifted Gus onto his lap and looked him in the eye. "Sonnyboy there's something I have to tell you." Brian told him. "What's wrong daddy?" Gus asked. "Your mommies..." Brian choked up then and Justin immediately wrapped his arm around him. "Your mommies have gone to heaven." Brian told him. "You mean like Uncle Vic?" Gus asked, his lips trembling. "I'm sorry baby." Brian said softly.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Gus screamed and jumped off of Brian. "LIAR LIAR!" He screamed and hit Brian with his tiny fists. Brian grabbed Gus's hands and Gus bit him. "FUCK!" Brian yelled in pain and the boy ran from the room.

"Gus!" Brian yelled running after the boy and catching him. "Lemme go! I want my mommy and mama!" Gus wailed tears streaming down his face. "I know baby, I know." Brian said and held his son to him.

Brian looked at Justin helplessly and all Justin could do was just stand there. "I want my mommy!" Gus wailed clinging to Brian as if afraid his daddy would disappear too. "I want your mommy too." Brian said softly.

Two minutes later the loft door burst open and a tear streaked Michael came in followed by Deb, Ben, Ted, Emmett, and Hunter.

"Give him to me." Deb demanded holding her arms out for Gus. Brian gave him to her gratefully, he didn't know how to comfort his son and it killed him.

He felt his shoulders shaking again and this time it was Michael who hugged him. He pushed him away and walked out of the loft.

"BRIAN!" Justin yelled after him. "Let him go sunshine, he needs some time alone." Deb said wiping her eyes. "I want my daddy!" Gus screamed and ran out the unclosed door.

Brian was in the hallway leaning against the wall when he felt someone clutch at his knees. He lifted Gus up and held him. "I promise you Gus, you'll always have me, I promise." Brian said softly and kissed his forehead.

At the funeral Brian was numb, all he kept seeing were images of Lindsay holding Gus and laughing.

When the minister called him up for a eulogy, he was at a loss for words.

He finally regained his composure and spoke.

"Lindsay Peterson was my best friend all through college. We shared a son together who is the best thing that ever happened to me. I made her a promise five years ago, that if anything happened to her and Mel, that I'd take our son and raise him. I'm going to keep my promise Linds, Gus will know how much you loved him, and how much Mel loved him. I promise." He said and stepped down from the podium.

Michael was next and the list went on. Afterwards the reading of the wills were read.

"I Lindsay Peterson fully re-instate Brian Aiden Kinney as Augustus Brian Peterson-Marcus' legal parent at the time of my death should Gus not be of legal age." Robert Williams read to them.

"I Melanie Marcus forfeit my right as Augustus Brian Peterson-Marcus' legal mother at the time of my death should Gus not be of legal age and ask that Brian Aiden Kinney take our son and love him." He read as he got to Mel's will.

The lawyer handed Brian a pen and some papers to sign. "This re-instates you as Gus's father." He explained to Brian.

After the necessary papers were signed, Robert left to have them notarized and filed.

"I'll love him Mel, that is a promise." Brian said softly under his breath as he and Justin walked out of the lawyer's office.


	4. Backroom of Babylon

AN: I can't post chapter 4 because it violates NC-17 rule, if you'd like to read it, email me and I'll send it to you privately.

I went into the kitchen to reheat dinner while Brian took a quick shower. When he came out I had everything ready and I made him a plate.

As we ate I couldn't help but think of our lives together. Fifteen years, wow, I never thought I'd finally be able to say that I tamed the stud of Liberty Avenue. Well, that's not entirely true, I knew I could do it, I love him too much not too.

After dinner I stuck everything in the dishwasher and Brian had this weird look on his face. "Bri, are you ok?" I asked. "I'm fine, but there's something I need to ask you." He said.

"Justin, I never thought that I'd be able to love anyone as much as I love you, you've always been there for me, never letting me get away with anything. When Mel and Linds died I know that if you hadn't been there, I never would have been able to get myself together and raise our son. You're the piece of me that I will always treasure." With that he got down on one knee in front of me and I gasped.

"Justin Craig Taylor, I love you more than life itself, you're my heart, and you complete me, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asked. "Oh Brian, of course I will!" I said and he placed a ring on my finger. I pulled him up into a passionate kiss. "I love you." He said and I couldn't help but start to cry. "What's wrong?" He asked immediately. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just so happy!" I said sounding like a woman and I didn't care.

We went to the diner to let our family know. "Sunshine, Brian." Deb greeted us. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed when she saw the ring on my finger. "Yes Deb, I'm finally making an honest man out of him." Brian said laughing. "Oh honey, I'm so happy for you!" She said and gave me a crushing hug.

"What's going on?" Michael asked coming over with Jenny. "Brian proposed!" Deb squealed. "Brian, how many times do I have to tell you not to hit on my mother." Michael joked and everyone laughed.

"He proposed to Justin you little shit!" Deb said and wacked him on the back of the head. "Ow Ma!" He whined. "Uncle Brian proposed!" Jenny squealed. "Yup shorty." He said and she hugged him and me.

"Bri are you sure?" Michael asked. "Yeah Mikey, I'm sure." He said and looked at me in a way that made my heart flutter. Ben and Hunter came in then and Ben looked a lot better than he had. "What's all the excitement about?" Ben asked. "Brian proposed!" Deb said happily. "About damn time." Ted said coming in.

"He proposed! Baby that's wonderful!" Emmett squealed as he came in and heard.

We went to Babylon that night, we hadn't been in a while and decided to go and have fun. While we were there I glanced in the backroom and turned white from what I saw.

"Justin? Are you alright?" Brian asked. "Gus, backroom." Was all I could say. "WHAT!" He yelled. "Calm down Bri." I said. "Fuck that." He said and took off towards the backroom. "Brian!" I yelled.

"He's going tricking on the night you become engaged?" Michael asked. "No, Gus is in the backroom." I told him. "That little shit, I hope Brian kills him." He said.

A few minutes later Brian came out holding onto a very pissed off Gus. "Augustus Brian Peterson-Marcus-Kinney!" I said angrily. "Come on dad, you were the same age as me the first time you had sex." Gus said. "Yeah, but it wasn't in the backroom of Babylon!" Brian yelled at him. We took him outside and toward the jeep. "No, yours was with your Gym teacher, how much lower can you get!" Gus yelled at him. "Bri..." I said before SMACK he smacked Gus before the thought even registered.

"BRIAN!" I yelled and he just stood there. "Oh my god, Gus, baby, I'm sorry." He said and Gus just stood there. "Gus." I said and he turned to look at me, a hand print forming on his cheek and tears streaming down his face. "Oh Gus." Brian said with tears streaming down his own face.

"I hate you!" He yelled and broke loose from Brian. We watched him take off and I saw Brian's heart break. "Bri." I said softly. "Oh god! What have I done!" He yelled, big wracking sobs escaped from him. "I'm no better than Jack." He said and I wanted to slap him. "Brian Aiden Kinney!" I yelled. He looked at me in surprise. "Don't you dare ever say that again! You are better than Jack, you only hit him once." I said trying to lighten the mood even though I knew it wasn't funny.

"Damn it Justin, you think that makes me better! I'd be better than Jack if I'd have never hit him at all!" He yelled at me. "Brian, you only smacked him, you didn't beat him, not like Jack did to you." Michael said softly. "I hit him! I swore, the day he was born I'd never lay a finger on him, and I hit him." He said and sat on the curb crying. "I know." I said and got down with him and wrapped my arms around him. "I hit him." He said sobbing. "I know baby, but we'll make this right." I told him.

"Michael, will you take Brian home while I look for my son?" I asked him. "Sure, come on Bri." He said and I watched them leave.

I sighed and got into the jeep. As I drove around Liberty Avenue, I stopped at the diner. There he was, sitting in a booth with his head down and I knew he was crying. Deb just looked at me, she obviously didn't know.

"Gus." I said quietly as I walked over and stood beside him. He looked at me and jumped up, throwing his arms around me.

"Shhh, it's ok baby." I said and held onto my son.


End file.
